I saw Sasuke kissing Santa Clause
by prettyoddrydonfan
Summary: Christmas time the happiess time of the year of the year! Except for a certain blond.


**Hello everyone I was going to have this and a few more things out earlier, but you know how that goes. I hope you like this!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! **

* * *

**7:15 P.M December 25th**

Christmas time in Konoha jounins and chounins alike were all helping out with wrapping presents for all the children in the village hidden in the leaf. Every year the Hokage would dress up as Santa and deliver the presents but one clueless hokage had no idea about this tradition. No not Tsunade but...

"What do you mean I have to dress up like Santa and deliver presents! I'm the hokage, I have more important things to do!" The blond haired Naruto yelled standing up from his desk.

Sakura rolled her eyes and slammed a list onto Naruto's desk of all the houses he had to visit that night. "Just shut up Naruto, stop complaining, and deal with it!"

Naruto crossed his arms and pouted, "Hmph that's lord hokage to you!"

It only took one glare from the girl and the blond was cowering in his seat. "Eep sorry Sakura-chan! Please don't hit me!"

The pink haired girl rolled her eyes, "So your going to do it right?"

"Yeahh...I'll do it, but how am I supposed to tell teme about this...he's been looking forward to us spending the holidays together for a while now.."

"I'm sure he'll understand."

Naruto smiled at Sakura with big hopefully eyes, "You really think so?"

"Nope."

The blond sighed in defeat and made his way to his and Sasuke's apartment to explain the situation at hand.

* * *

**8:15 P.M**

"You tell me now, after I prepared the ham and all the food? I know you've been working hard and I spent all day working on this dinner, I came home from a mission dead tired but I still made this dinner! And for what? To find out your going to spend the whole night playing santa for a bunch of god damn kids!" The blonds "loving" boyfriend yelled as he began throwing various objects at him.

"Will you stop throwing things at me for a second and just listen to me?"

Sasuke put down the toaster and crossed his arms, "I'll give you five seconds."

"W-Well you see teme, the children..."

Sasuke took one step closer to Naruto "Five

"Uhm...well it's Christmas and the children need their gifts and..."

"Four..."

"And as hokage it's my duty to..."

"Three..."

The blond began to panic, "It was all Sakura, she made me do it!"

The Uchiha began to run towards the blond growling grabbing the forks and knives, "Four, five!"

"Holy shit!" Naruto screeched running out of the apartment barely escaping in time. The blond kept up his fast pace until he was back in his office safe and sound.

'man what am I gonna do?'

"Naruto, try this on for size!"

Naruto glanced up from his desk to see Sakura holding a Santa outfit. "Alright..."

Sakura sighed and set the stuff down and walked over to Naruto desk and stood in front of the boy. "Let me guess you had a fight with Sasuke-kun."

"Yeah..."

Sakura patted the boy on the head giving him a sympathetic look, she then shoved the outfit in front of the blonds face. "Now put this on."

"What the hell Sakura can't you see i'm feeling low and all you can think about is me trying on this stupid outfit?"

A few seconds passed before the blond realised what he just said the blond hid under his desk so he could avoid Sakura's painful punch. When a few moments passed and the blond didn't hear any yelling he peeked over the top of his desk to see Sakura crying softly.

"N-Naruto..why would you say something so hurtful? I worked so hard on makeing this outfit for you!"

Feeling a ping of guilt in his heart Naruto stood up from the back of his desk and made his way over to were Sakura was, he kneeled in front of the crying girl. "I like the costume Sakura, I really do. I'd be more then happy to wear it and be Santa for the little kids."

"Do you really mean that Naruto?"

"Mmmhm so no more crying anymore alright?"

Without another the word the girl smiled at the blond and made her way to the outfit, 'Haha...works every time.'

* * *

**9:35 P.M**

The blond was now making his nightly rounds through out Konoha delivering presents to all the Men, women, boys and girls of Konoha to only find steaming hot Ramen waiting for him in every house. Okay so maybe this Santa business wasn't so bad I mean hey free ramen! Halfway through the blond finally got the brilliant idea to use his shadow clone jutsu so everything was going by fast.

The blond smiled as he jumped roof to roof, "Ho ho ho, merry Christmas believe it!"

Naruto slowed down soon as he made it to Lee and Sakura's house, Naruto snuck in through the chimney he snuck around and made his way to the tree. The blond then felt himself being tackled to the ground. Expecting it to be Lee the blond noticed it was only Lee and Sakura's daughter Ayame. She had Lee's hair color and Sakura's facial features.

"Santa I knew you would come!"

"Uh...merry Christmas Ayame!"

The girls eyes doubled in size and began jumping around, "you know my name?"

The blond began to laugh nervously as a bede of sweat began traveling down the side of his face, "Uh...of course I know your name! I'm Santa I know all the children in this village name!"

The girl smiled and hugged the blond, "Okay give me my present!"

Naruto err...Santa, sighed and handed the girl her present. The girl smiled and wripped open the gift to only look disappointed.

"What the heck is this?"

"Why its a barbie little girl! Every little girl wants a barbie!"

Ayame pouted and threw the doll at Naruto's head. "I didn't want a barbie! Didn't you read the letter I sent you?"

"Uhmmm...letter?"

"I wanted Sasuke for Christmas you idiot!"

The blond let out a small growl, "You know he's already very much happy and in love with someone right?"

"Duh I know, but how can he resist my charm!" The girl then went on to talk about how great she was. The blond rolled his eyes and left the house and made his way to his second to last house, Kiba and Nejis house. The blond snuck into the house and delivered the present without any problems...besides Akamaru and Neji and Kiba's kid barking and biting the blond.

Naruto looked at the last name on his list, "Teme...just my luck."

The blond walked through the front door seeing as there was no chimney. The blond began to lay the present in front of the tree and began putting the presents under the treeto only let out a high pitched 'eep!' The blond glanced behind himself to see a sexy raven haired Sasuke in blue silky boxers standing behind him.

"Dobe..."

"Ah ha ha hey teme..uh..nice night?" The blond was trembling from head to tie frightened that Sasuke was still mad about earlier. The blond stood up and began backing up as the raven haired teen kept walking towards him. The blond tripped to the floor, expecting something to be throw on him he felt warm body head and a warm tongue against his neck.

"Mmm...teme what are you..."

Ignoring the blond the Uchiha went back to nibbling the blonde's neck the raven haired teen then ripped the outfit off the blond and licked a hot trail down to the blonde's taunt nipples just begging to be teased. The Uchiha began licked and nibbling on them making the boy beneath him tremble and whimper. The Uchiha then decided to travel lower until he reached the blonds pants. Sasuke quickly ripped the pants off he then quickly got rid of the boxers.

"Teme...my outfit...Sakura's going to kill me."

"Mmm...I've been waiting all day to get you pinned down to the floor so I could have my sinful way with you." The Uchiha then rook the blonds hard cock into his mouth and began licking and sucking on it making the blond beneath him moan beneath him shamelessly.

The Uchiha stopped sucking off the blond beneath him, "Since all you can think about right now is Sakura I'm going to go to bed."

The blond stared at the Uchiha in disbelief, "But teme...what about my...it's still hard!"

"Then get Sakura to take care of it, I'm going to bed."

The blond began growl, "I don't want Sakura, I want you!"

Sasuke chuckled and slowly made his way over to the blond dropping to his knees and taking the blonde's throbbing member into his mouth. The Uchiha then took his mouth off of the blond once again and began to stroke it painfully slow.

"What do you want me to do to you Naruto..."

"Ahh...Sasuke...please."

"I didn't ask for you to say my name, I asked you to tell me what you want me to do."

"Mmm...fuck teme...I..."

Sasuke chuckled and slowly slid his finger over the blonds tip, "What was that, I couldn't understand you."

"I want your hot mouth on my throbbing hard cock!"

Sasuke smiled and brought his lips back onto Naruto's hard member taking all of it into his mouth and throat. The blond began panting underneath the raven haired teen desperately.

"S-I'm gonna..." Not being able to even finish his sentence the blond came in hot spurts all over the raven haired teens face.

The blond began to blush a dark shade as the raven haired teen began wipe off the remains of his orgasm off of his face and began licking it off of his fingers.

The Uchiha smiled and leaned down and whispired into the blonds ear, "What do you want me to do now?"

"I...I want you to fuck me hard as I scream out your name."

Sasuke smiled and began sucking on his fingers seductively, he then slipped two fingers into the blond and began to stretch him throughly eventually adding in a third finger, not too long afterwords the blond was prepared and begging the Uchiha to continue. Sasuke removed his fingers and thrust into the blond.

"Sasuke..." The blond groaned while wrapping his arms around the raven haired teen.

Sasuke began to move slowly inside the blond at a extremly slow pace.

"Teme what the hell? Why are you going so slow?"

"Excuse me dobe? You didn't ask me to go faster."

Naruto sighed in frustration, "Fuck me fa-ahhh yes!"

The raven haired teen began pounding inside the blond at a fast pace making the blond moan and scream out the boys name at the top of his lungs while he clinged desperately onto the boy on top of him. The raven haired teen pulled almost all the way out of the blond and switched his angle slightly hitting the blonds special spot.

"Mmm yes Sasuke like that, ahh please do me harder!"

Sasuke smirked to himself and began hitting Naruto's special spot at a hard and fast pace, the raven haired teen could feel his stomach began to tighten. Sasuke began stroking the blonds erection.

"Ah ahh...Sasuke!" The blonds tight heat tightened around the Uchiha's throbbing member as he began to cum all over the Uchiha's hands. The raven haired teen groaned and gripped onto the blond and began thrusting inside him at a fast pace cumming inside the blond.

"Ahh...Naruto!" The raven haired teen groaned as he road out his orgasm. The Uchiha then collapsed on top of the blond. The two boys laid on the floor trying to catch their breaths. Sasuke gave the blond a small smile and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"Merry Christmas love."

The blond smiled at the boy on top of him and wrapped his arms around him and drifted off to sleep as a light blanket of snow began to cover the village.

* * *

**Jeeze I am not proud of this...but I'm half asleep, I've been up since...very very early. My nieces and nephews are such a handful then making Christmas dinner...baking batch after batch of cookies...dealing with a bunch of whiny kids...Oh well after I hit save and add this story...I'm going to bed.**

**Happy holidays everyone, I hope your day was great!**

**Thank you for reading.**


End file.
